Seven Life Changing Moments
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Seven moments in Remus Lupin's life that changes his life. Written for different challenges, some dark themes, collection of drabbles, and a few other tiny warnings. M to be safe. Completed.
1. Bitten, Cursed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****Write a drabble collection on any character you want about different times in their lives, no dialogue allowed, Casablanca, Write about someone who had a unique childhood (Tarzan). **

**Bitten, Cursed**

A loud scream tore out of his throat as Remus stared into the glowing amber eyes, sharp teeth firmly clamped around his leg giving Remus no chance of an escape. Tears fell down his face as he clawed and scratched at the ground in a mad attempt to get away from the devil who had cursed him only for it to fail in vain as with a single sharp tug Remus was back where he started.

As Remus' eyes locked with the werewolf understanding hit him like a tidal wave, if he did not do something now and fast he would not make it through the night. As Remus closed his eyes and tried to figure out a plan of action he winced in pain as the werewolf bit down harder while thinking that he should of just stayed inside with his parents. Right now watching Casablanca with his parents did not seem like the torture it had first seen to be.

At the thought of his parents determination swelled up inside of him, he could not leave his parents alone. Not after everything they had been through, he knew that his parents would properly die of a broken heart if he died, he knew it from the expression that his parents always wore around him.

Using his free leg Remus used all of his strength and gave the werewolf a sharp kick to the side. A few seconds later the werewolf let out a surprised yelp causing its hold on Remus' lg to weaken slightly. Not wanting to take any more chances or wait for the werewolf to regain his senses Remus used his free leg again but this time he pushed the creature away from him.

A few seconds later but what felt like a life time Remus managed to remove his trapped leg from the werewolves mouth. Doing his best to ignore the large amount of pain that hit him that came from his blood covered leg Remus quickly began to scramble away madly. Knowing that his parents would not be able to hear his shouts for help over the movie Remus kept his mouth firmly shut and allowed no sound to come out of his lips. He refused to give the werewolf something, no matter how little it was, that might alert it to what had just happened and where its prey had gone off to.

A low angry growling sound came to Remus' ears, it seemed that the werewolf had finally recovered from the shock and had realised what had just happened. Knowing that he would most likely die before the night was out Remus found himself crawling towards his home, he would not go down without a fight.

As the sound of paws hitting the ground came to his ears along with several angry snarls Remus gulped, the realisation that the evil creature had just been playing with him before hit him like a ton of bricks. If he had just laid still and waited for it to end he might of lived through it.

Realizing that no matter what he tried to do it would not work Remus took a deep breath and at the top of his lungs he shouted out with all of his hope for his parents to help him. Just as he finished calling out to his parents and the werewolf bit down on his legs once again the door to his house flew open and his parents ran outside, wands in hand.

A small glimmer of hope bubbled inside of Remus under all of his pain as he watched his parents running towards him. Everything was going to be alright, everything was going to be fine, his parents had heard him.

**End of Drabble.**


	2. First Transformations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****Write a drabble collection on any character you want about different times in their lives, Let's get going, Write about someone who under goes a huge transformation (Aladdin). **

**First Transformations**

Fear washed through Remus as he walked into the silver cage, when his mother had come to get him from his bedroom with blank expression on her face and said 'Let's get going' this was not what he expected. Turning around to face his parents who were now staring at him as if he was some sort of wild dangerous animal angst and depression washed through Remus. After tonight, if he did transform, than nothing would ever be the same again.

"P-Please put the collar on d-dear," Remus' mother stuttered out as she motioned to the thick leather collar that laid on the floor, attached by several large chunky chains to the concrete floor, it was too big for Remus but a perfect fit for a werewolf. "W-we just want to be sure."

Unable to find his voice Remus nodded his head and bent down to pick up the collar. As he did so he could feel the terrified looks he was getting from his parents on the back of his head. His hands shook as he felt his emotions threatening to spill out of him and over come him.

"I...I promise son, this is just for the full moon, just for when you are...are..." his father stuttered out nervously, he found himself unable to complete his sentence through as he was unwilling to call his precious child a monster. "Tomorrow we are going to enjoy some special time as a family for a while as we...get used to some changes...just think about tomorrow and all of the fun we will have."

"D-Do not forget that we love you son," his mother said with a shaky smile on her face that had Remus almost doubting her words.

"I...I know mum, dad," Remus answered as he adjusted the collar around his neck, it kept slipping down and almost falling around his shoulders. "You better go...the moon...I will be..."

Remus watched as his parents nodded their heads and offered him one last smile before closing and locking the cage and walking out of the basement. His heart clenched as he watched them turn and hurry out of the basement. As the sound of several strong locks, both muggle and magical, came to his ears Remus found himself unable to look at the spot where his parents had just been standing. Looking for some way to keep his mind off of what was about to happen to him any second Remus looked out of the small window that was just a few feet away from his silver cage.

As he looked out of the small window that allowed only a small slither of pure white light from the moon to come into the basement Remus felt pain suddenly hit him. Biting his lip to prevent himself from worrying his pa

**End of Drabble.**


	3. First Tastes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****Write a drabble collection on any character you want about different times in their lives, Powdered, Write about someone who is very inquisitive (Milo James Thatch). **

**First Tastes**

Happiness filled Remus' heart as he curled up like an overgrown puppy in his father's large protective arms. Relief mixed with his happiness as he relaxed and went limp in his father's arms, it turned out that his parents would only treat him the horrible way they had on the night of the full moon and for the rest of the time they would treat him no differently besides one or two extra treats and a bit more love and attention.

"Remmy..." his father's soft voice came to Remus' newly sensitive hearing. "Would...I know that you have never tasted it before but would you like to try some of your daddy's favourite food?"

At his father's words Remus' head shot up and his eyes sparkled with excitement. He had watched his father enjoy this particular treat so many times in so many different ways, in bar form, in a powdered form, in cake form...and upon seeing how his father always enjoyed it Remus really wanted to try some through his father always ended up eating it before he or his mother could have any.

With glowing amber eyes Remus watched as his father offered him a taste of the sweet smelling chocolate bar that he had been eating. Unknowingly Remus licked his lips in excitement of the taste that would soon be on his lips, on his tongue and in his mouth.

"You really want to try some of my chocolate huh?" his father asked with a chuckle through causing Remus to nod his head excitedly. "Very well, but do not let your mother know that I am letting you have some chocolate, that woman is way too into her health foods. She does not even know that I have a secret stash of chocolate hidden from her."

"Very smart," Remus said as he praised his father through his eyes never left the chocolate bar that was getting closer and closer to him. "While I agree with mum it is a good idea to have junk food, mainly chocolate, too."

"You are a chip off the old block," his father praised as he allowed Remus to take the chocolate bar off of him. "If you would like we can start going out on father son bonding trips, your mother will think we will be going fishing or camping but really we would be going out to try lots of different sorts of chocolates. I have heard that someone in a muggle town invented a new sort of chocolate, apparently it is a mix between chocolate ice-cream and a chocolate milkshake."

Not wanting to take any chance of his father taking the chocolate out of his hand without thinking or his mother walking through the door Remus quickly took a large bit of the chocolate bar only to let out a low hum of pleasure. As his eyes fluttered shut while the chocolate flavour washed over his tingling and excited taste buds as the soft deep chuckle that belonged to his father.

"You definitely are a chip off of the old block Remmy, it seems that you enjoy chocolate just as me," his father said proudly as he placed a kiss on Remus' forehead. "And I have never been so proud. We will have so much fun together trying so many different sorts of chocolate."

**End of Drabble.**


	4. First Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****Write a drabble collection on any character you want about different times in their lives, I Doubt it, Write about James Potter and Sirius Black (Tigger). **

**First Friends**

His heart pounded in his chest as he curled up behind a large book, his nervous eyes flickered from the train window, to the compartment door and back to the window again. The sounds and smells hit his sensitive senses like a ton of bricks, it was hard to handle and was bad for Remus' nerves through the eleven year old would not be anywhere else.

'I cannot believe that I really am going to go to Hogwarts' Remus thought happily as he glanced out of the window at the large crowd, his parents had already left after dropping him off because they had work. 'I hope that I can make friends, I just need to keep my secret a secret from everyone or else I could be killed or sent to Askaban...'

Taking a deep breath and doing his best to try and pull his nerves in Remus returned his attention back to his large thick book, that weighed the same as him if it was not for the feather light spell is father had placed on all of his books, only to freeze when the sound of footsteps came to his ears. His nerves and fears came back with avenges as he watched with guarded eyes as the door to his compartment jiggled a few times before sliding open.

He was met with two pairs of mischief filled eyes. Both set of eyes belonged to two boys the same age as him.

"Hi, my name is James Potter and this is my best friend, Sirius Black," the raven haired boy with glasses said happily as he introduced himself and his friend. "Are you expecting anyone to join you in here?"

"I doubt it as I am alone, I do not have any friends," Remus answered shyly as he took in the expensive looking clothes the two boys wore, it was obvious that they were both from wealthy pureblood families. "Are you looking for somewhere to sit? If you want you can-"

"Great! Thanks mate!" Sirius said suddenly as he quickly made himself at home in a seat leaving James to close to door behind him. "So, what is your name? James already introduced us, what house do you think that you are going to end up in? I hope that I do not end up in Slytherin like the rest of my family has."

"From what I have read I might end up in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Remus answered nervously as he carefully watched James sitting down besides Sirius. "I...I like reading so...and my name is Remus Lupin."

"Well Remus it is nice to meet you," James said happily, intelligence shone from behind his glasses. "Are you alright? You look a bit lost."

"I...I am just a bit nervous, I am worried that I will not make any friends," Remus admitted as he hid behind his large book. "I am more of a book person and well...I...I get sick really easily because...because of a health problem so I get ill and tired a lot."

"Sounds like you have spent more time in resting and getting better than playing and making friends," Sirius said in an understanding tone as he looked Remus' over, noticing how pale he was. "You do not have many friends do you?"

"No...normally it is just me and my parents," Remus admitted only to frown in confusion as he watched James and Sirius share a silent conversation with each other with just looks. "Why?"

James gave Remus a large smile. "How would you like to be friends?"

**End of Drabble.**


	5. Quiet Retreats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****Write a drabble collection on any character you want about different times in their lives, Mark Twain, Write about someone who feels trapped (Arial). **

**Quiet Retreats**

Stress poured off of Remus as he walked through the noisy hallways, at every single sound Remus flinched in pain. It was close to the full moon and his werewolf side was as strong as ever. He needed somewhere quiet, a safe place to retreat to, so he was currently walking through the many hallways of Hogwarts looking for such a place.

'I hate this, I feel like I am trapped, there is noise everywhere and I cannot find a quiet area' Remus thought as he ran a tired hand through his brown hair. 'I wonder if Mark Twain ever felt like this while he was looking for somewhere quiet to write his books...book...book...Oh course!'

A large grin suddenly appeared on Remus' face making him look years younger, without even thinking about the rules Remus charged ahead using the information he had gained from reading 'Hogwarts: A History' to guide him. As he got closer and closer the noise level seemed to drop and the smell of books hit him making Remus smile.

'Why did I not think of the library to begin with?' Remus thought with a chuckle at his own stupidity. 'With James and Sirius in detention and Peter visiting his sick mother it will be the perfect place, I should make a habit of going to the library when possible, not only is it quiet but it is a great place to study and Madam Prince makes sure that everyone is always quiet.'

Feeling quiet pleased with himself Remus quickly made his way the last few feet towards the library. Relief filled him as Remus' senses finally relaxed and felt normal again after having to put up with just loud noises for so long. Turning around the last corner Remus allowed his smile to grow as he found himself standing in front of an open large wooden door which led him into the nice silent library.

Making sure to slow down and force himself to walk at a proper pace, after hearing the horror stories from the older students he did not want to take any chances, Remus entered the library. Looking around Remus was met with rows of rows of books, somewhere big while others were small. His hands itched in a silent need to grab a book, find a quiet corner, curl up and read.

'This is heaven, I have never seen so many books before in one place,' Remus thought with wide eyes as he searched for his favourite section, the Defence against the Dark Arts section. 'I bet that they have all sorts of really interesting books here that the local magical library that mum always took me too never had.'

Not wanting to waste anymore time, who knew how long Sirius' and James' detention would last, Remus quickly found the Defence section and got down to choosing a book. As he ran a finger over the shelves in search of a book to read Remus found himself for the very first time feeling free, he no longer felt trapped.

It was that day that Hogwarts would learn just how much of a book lover Remus Lupin was.

**End of Drabble.**


	6. Helping Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****Write a drabble collection on any character you want about different times in their lives, Helping Out, Symbolized, Write about Lily Potter Sr. (Kidagakash 'Kida' Nedakh).**

**Helping Out**

"If you are sure Remus," Lily said as she handed over the duster and polish to her friend. "I do not mind doing it myself, really. Please do not feel like you have to do this Remus."

"I know Lily but I want to," Remus said with a smile as he motioned to the kitchen chair. "I like helping out, besides you are carrying another member of our pack."

"Oh Remus, I think that you are just as exicted as the rest of us," Lily said with a laugh as she walked over to the chair, being careful of her large belly, and slowly sat down.

"So? For once in my life both the wolf and I are in agreement that we will be helping out around here as much as possible from now on," Remus said stubbornly as he picked up one of the many fist sized glass stones from the table. "You and James are not alone in this Lily, both Sirius and I will be helping you with the pup."

"Thank you Remus," Lily replied with a happy smile on her face as she rested a protective hand over her large stomach. "I love the way you and Sirius refer to my child as your pup and James calls him Prongslet."

"I am glad that you do not mind, I guess it is just the wolf in me and the dog in Sirius," Remus said with a sheepish grin as he began to polish the glass stones. "What are all of these glass stones for? Why can't you just use magic to clean them for?"

"Because we do not want the special magic that James spent so many hours putting in them to disappear," Lily explained as she looked over the stones with a careful eye. "They are meant to be an extra layer of protection, from what James and I can find if we place these stones around our house in special places they should symbolized some kind of special shape which will invoke some special magic that will protect our child if we die or something happens."

"Even though I hate to say this Lily it is a good idea to have a back-up plan," Remus said with a depressed sigh as he gazed down at the glass stone he was polishing. "Do you really think that these little stones will really work?"

Lily let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her large stomach in a soothing manner. "To be honest Remus I am not sure and I do not think that I will ever find out if they work or they do not work. I just hope that we do not find ourselves in a situation where those who survive finds out if they do work or not."

"I am sorry Lily, I have messed things up," Remus said with a soft sigh as he gave Lily a sorry look. "I was not trying to upset you or anything, I just wanted to help out and do some of your chores for you..."

"I know Remus, I know," Lily answered with a small depressed smile on her face. "Through you are right, we cannot be sure if any of our safety measure will work...I just hope that a time where we have to see if they really work and how well they work does not happen."

"You are not the only one Lily," Remus said as he went back to helping polishing the glass stones. "Enough of this doom and gloom talk through, how would you like some ice-cream? I brought your favourite flavour with me today."

**End of Drabble.**


	7. Weapon: Dirty Nappy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****Write a drabble collection on any character you want about different times in their lives, International, Write about James Potter (Prince Philip). **

**Weapon: Dirty Nappy**

"Why did I ever say I would do _this _for?" Remus muttered to himself as he stared down at his newborn pup who was giving him an evil smile, Remus was sure of it. "I do not know what you have been eating pup but from the smell alone I think that whatever is in your nappy will be able to defeat the Dark Lord...now that is a thought...maybe we should get all of your dirty nappies together and use them as weapons!"

Baby Harry simply let out a small gurgle and wiggled a bit. Remus rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at where one of his best friends, James Potter, was staring at them.

"You know if you come and help me change your son's dirty nappy we can use the dirty nappy to defeat the Dark Lord," Remus offered seriously through the playful twinkle in his eyes told another story. "Just think, the news about how the Dark Lord was defeated will be big! It will be so big it will become international and-"

"And you need to stop reading so many books," James deadpanned dryly causing Remus to mock glare at him. "You are not going to get out of changing Harry's nappy Mooney, you did lose the bet after all."

"How was I supposed to know that you had already found out that Harry enjoyed being carried by you while you are in your animagus form?" Remus asked with a small pout as he crossed his arms. "That was unfair, you should be helping me do this!"

"Nope, it is your own fault for not thinking that I already tested it out," James answered with a chuckle. "You better get Harry's nappy changed before Lily comes back home from shopping or else we will both have to deal with a very angry Lily."

Grumbling about evil father's of son's whose dirty nappies could be used as weapons to defeat evil Dark Lords Remus turned back to the newest member of his pack. As he carefully eyed the small adorable looking bundle on the changing table he found himself wondering just once again how something so small and cute looking could produce something so deadly and smelly.

"I do not know why you are complaining so much for Mooney," James said with a wiry grin on his face. "I thought that you agreed to this? Besides isn't Harry the pup of our pack?"

"Yes, I did agree and yes he is," Remus answered as he pulled out a clean nappy for Harry. "But still, that does not change anything. I still cannot believe..."

James raised an eyebrow at his friends muttering. "What? You still can't believe what?"

"That something so...vial could come out of something so cute and small," Remus replied causing James to laugh. "And that his dirty nappies could be used as a deadly weapon to put a stop to international problems."

"My son's dirty nappies are not _that _bad Mooney," James objected while doing his best to ignore Remus' pointed look. "But if you feel that way I promise to send both Bones and Moody a letter telling them all about the wonderful idea you had about using my son's dirty nappies as dangerous weapons."

"Good, trust me, if they ever had to change a baby's nappy before they will understand," Remus said in a pleased tone before removing Harry's dirty nappy. "Any parent will know what I am on about."

**End of Drabble, End of Drabble Collection.**

**Until The Next Fic! : ) **


End file.
